1. Description of Related Art
A connector that is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 63-54283 has a terminal accommodation housing for accommodating a terminal therein, an electric-wire accommodation housing integrated with the terminal accommodation housing, and a cover for covering a rear-surface opening of the electric-wire accommodation housing.
The terminal accommodation housing is shaped like a character T. And this housing has a central space portion for preventing the occurrence of deformation due to warpage, palpus, etc. at the time of injection molding and a plurality of mutually independent terminal accommodation portions located around the central space portion. Each terminal accommodation portion has a terminal insertion opening that a mating terminal (male terminal) is inserted into.
The electric-wire accommodation housing that has an opening and that is shaped like a rectangular block has an electric-wire accommodation chamber for accommodating therein an electric wire that has been connected to its corresponding terminal, and an engaging/retaining projection for having attached thereto a cover for covering the opening and protecting the electric-wire accommodation chamber.
The cover is openably or closably connected to the electric-wire accommodation housing via a hinge. An engaging/retaining frame portion equipped with an engaging hole portion that is engaged with the engaging/retaining projection of the electric-wire accommodation housing is formed on the cover in such a way as to oppose this projection. The engaging/retaining projection of the electric-wire accommodation housing being engaged with the engaging hole portion of the engaging/retaining frame portion, the cover is mounted on the electric-wire accommodation housing in a state of its closing the opening.
According to the above-described connector, shutting the cover and closing the opening, the direction in which each electric wire accommodated within the electric-wire accommodation chamber is taken out is regulated, with the result that the respective electric wires are prevented from getting intertwined with one another.
2. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.